Foi Um Acidente
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Sakura * Shaoran Fic pertence a Sake's evil22 [Existem alguns dias bons, alguns muito bons, alguns bons, outros regulares, alguns ruins, mas outros são terríveis. Sakura interiormente se pergunta por quê? Porque de todas as pessoas neste mundo tinha acabado de ser ele? Carma?]


**TRADUÇÃO ~~ FOI UM ACIDENTE! ~ ~**

Eu sabia, meu sexto sentido me disse, não devia se levantar da cama hoje, mas ... não, eu tinha que participar deste seminário só hoje ... É isso que eles chamam de carma ou outra coisa? ! Não faço ideia. Eu não posso acreditar que meu rosto está totalmente vermelho e ...

- Sakura você está bem!-Eu não podia acreditar que meu melhor amigo me o tipo de perguntas que a expressão imbuídos de compaixão, eu sabia que estava fazendo um grande esforço para não rir na minha cara faz. Ela sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, está tudo a empresa sabia e ainda se perguntando se ele estava bem.

O que tinha acontecido! A pior vergonha da minha vida. O que tinha acontecido, bem, eu reconheço que, por natureza, eu sou ignorante, não a culpa costuma fazer muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo e meu nível de concentração é dispersa. É raro que um gênio criativo é ordenada, cumprindo as regras, procedimentos e outras coisas ... Por que eu estou comentando isso! ... Então, porque só hoje eu conheci o proprietário, acionista, um dos empresários mais poderosos Ásia e talvez do mundo, na possível mais embaraçoso.

Literalmente chorei amaldiçoar a minha sorte e, metaforicamente falando, porque tenho a certeza de que o bem que me colocar para dormir no seminário é nada comparado com o que "ele" Eu vou dizer na próxima reunião de gestores que têm exatamente uma hora .

Eu não posso acreditar que tanto esforço colocado em meus projetos agora vêm tirar tudo, enquanto Tomoyo deixá-lo fazer a sua magia ter se eu removi estes nervos, melhor começar no início, isso aconteceu exatamente uma semana atrás:

Eu sou um estudante no último semestre de Administração do Porto, que trabalha em um departamento de logística, os meus são os barcos, as importações de manuseio, exportação, tudo que você tem a ver com o porto é o que eu gosto, que é de família, meu pai de ascendência japonesa era um comerciante, após o acidente que o deixou aleijado tinha uma perna, isso é outra história que não vem ao caso, sempre gostei do mar de lá, ele comprou um pequeno barco se mover especiarias e certo de menor escala do Japão para a China, o comércio tornou-se gradualmente o negócio da família, criou uma agência encarregada de vários amigos e depois de várias décadas, a agência de carga pequena tornou-se uma linha de transporte, eu cresci nesse ambiente e Eu realmente amei.

Enquanto as meninas da minha idade brincava com bonecas, para a casa, para encontrar seu príncipe encantado e tudo isso, eu joguei com navios porta-contentores, gruas escalas, enfim todo o material utilizado na porta, eu também acho que influenciou ser a única menina da família, minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha três anos de idade, quase não me lembro ... Por que estou contando isso?! ... Então, para justificar a minha mudança para Hong Kong, em suma, o meu pai apesar de ser um gênio para os negócios, não com estranhos gostava de mim, honestamente acho que ele fez de errado para estar ciente dos relatos de crimes, que aconteceram após o acidente e quando ele estava acamado por quase seis meses ... onde eu estava?! ... então fomos, meu pai, meu irmão Touya e eu, assim sem surpresa que eu cresci nesse ambiente onde a menina estava em casa, eu mimado e cuidou de mim muito, as vantagens de ser o mínimo. Em certa medida.

Para mim, o negócio da família era um jogo divertido e, claro, ser a única garota no lugar, as pessoas, não importa a posição que ele tinha dentro de nossa empresa ou de fora está sempre me tratou como uma princesa real, eu me lembro quando capitães veio nos navios de carga enormes, de encaixe para a porta deles era um show e aqui com a gente para descer até que a carga é em recipientes ou fora destes presentes me deu um fabuloso, bem ... Isso realmente encaba, eu acho que Eu já disse isso, então não há necessidade de pedir me, olhar para a mesma raça que eu estudar meu irmão Touya, meu pai teve a idéia de um império, se temos que trabalhar, nunca nos tratou como filhos típicos ricos que têm tudo sem fazer nada não, meu pai nos ensinou desde cedo o valor do dinheiro, se ele queria alguma coisa que ele tinha que trabalhar, as coisas me custou lágrimas, suor e sangue, é verdade. Bem, não tão dramático assim, mas tinha que trabalhar, então eu aprendi a apreciar o que eu tenho e desfrutar de minhas realizações.

Competição saudável entre Touya e eu trouxe um impacto positivo sobre mim, meu lema era "não há nada que você não pode me obrigar a fazê-lo, e três vezes melhor", a frase claro que às vezes era difícil porque havia coisas que simplesmente uma mulher não podia fazer, em ordem, estudando o mesmo que o meu irmão que eu ganhei uma bolsa de estudos para estudar em uma das melhores universidades no Japão, a celebração dessa conquista foi maravilhosa, mas meu pai me deu alguns conselhos, se você quer começar me um nome, por exemplo, demonstrar as minhas capacidades, sem a presunção de que minhas conquistas são o resultado do meu sobrenome e não por mim, devem deixar o país. Isso foi um desafio para uma menina que era filha de pai. Torne-se independente, não foi fácil.

Eu aceitei o desafio de ir morar sozinho em um país desconhecido que levou ao acaso e, portanto, minha mudança para Hong Kong, eu sempre gostei de trabalhar por isso não foi problema para começar em uma agência de transporte local pequeno, que mais tarde foi absorvida pela empresas Li, eles são um império que tem linhas de navegação, armadores, módulos de contêineres, movimento de grande escala no segmento de logística internacional em portos, aeroportos e terra, então como seria de esperar com a absorção de a seção de negócios em que departamentos foram unificados, lá eu conheci Daidoji Tomoyo, que era um ás para as vendas, a criatividade foi impressionante, ele também foi o time Tri-Senhoras, eu coloquei isso porque havia três meninas de diferentes países: Rika , Chiharu, Naoko, os três sempre foram juntos e foram departamento de compras, eles eram um ás na negociação com fornecedores, não importa em que país eram realmente os fornecedores, eles souberam tirar vantagem de maiores oportunidades para a empresa.

Por isso eu venho, eu comecei como assistente de logística e, em menos de dois anos, desde que a empresa absorveu inicialmente começou a trabalhar, para mostrar minhas habilidades eu me tornei o segundo no comando do departamento, meu chefe direto é o Sr. Yue Tsukishiro, no começo eu tinha um pouco de medo de tratar porque você tem que apostar, é tão frio e cortante, expressões realmente sério asuntan a ninguém, mas tudo o que é fachada externa, o homem é um gênio para os negócios, e quando eu digo que ele é um gênio insisto, porque realmente é um gênio, porque não há lei, não familiarizados memória costumes processos e sempre em treinamento, mas devo admitir que eu era casado, seria um homem de meu interesse, porque sua personalidade é semelhante ao meu irmão Touya, mas eu também estou ciente de que nada de bom pode vir de se envolver com as cabeças, não há uma linha que não é atravessado, a partir dele, aprendi muito sobre o meu ar, e devo admitir que, além de ser um cavalheiro completo é um profissional em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Agora que tudo começou, esta semana, tivemos um treinamento externo fora do local de trabalho Li, hoje foi o quarto dia do meu treinamento, todos os departamentos foram submetidos a uma formação abrangente e medo vão desde a importância das ferramentas para negociar com fornecedores e clientes , atendimento ao cliente, especialmente depois de o departamento de vendas, em seguida, cada ponto terá seminários, com duração de um ou dois dias, o primeiro dia que eu amei conhecer outras questões departamentos, o segundo dia começou e seminários especializados para o ar, um deles era costumes técnico nomenclatura pautal, o mais complexo, que levou dois dias cada para expor os conteúdos e legislações aduaneiras chegaram lá, eu esperava que o seminário que eu dei meu lindo e inteligente chefe porque Yue conhecer o quadro legal dentro para fora Eu não sei como ele faz isso, mas não há nenhum registro oficial que chegou às suas mãos, ele não memorizar, enquanto eu tenho que fazer o meu PDF, porque eu sempre esquecido alguma coisa, mas meu chefe tinha uma calamidade doméstica como se fosse seu bebê de três anos sofreu um pequeno acidente na escola e na cabeça que o fez, para ele, a família tem prioridade, que é uma das qualidades que eu gosto sobre a família do meu chefe vem antes do trabalho , bom resumindo encomendou-me a ver em sua agenda, o meu chefe e eu tinha confiança e isso me deixou feliz, no final, eu escolhi um dos melhores oradores em sua lista e aí começou o meu karma.

Clow Reed, um homem que é tão bonito que fez sábio perder quando ele fala, porque ele domina o ar que não é questionado, mas sua voz se acalmar, por Kami-sama quando ouvi sobre os primeiros 15 minutos só foi a apresentação do conteúdo que iria verificar esses dois dias, literalmente, eu estava morrendo de sono, como chato, falou como se estivesse pedindo permissão para usar as palavras que eu queria ter alguns pauzinhos para entrar e abrir meus olhos, eu devo dizer que não era o único que começou a bocejar sem parar, a pior parte, sendo uma mulher ativa que está acostumado a fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, é raro que você possa dormir bem no começo, mas lá estava eu quase cochilando sobre a mesa, nem sequer vamos ter acesso às nossas mesas ou notebook, ou faculdade tinha esse tipo de professor. Este homem me enviou para os braços de Morfeu.

Eu senti que eu olhei, mas consegui dormir mais do que eu, bem, eu poderia ficar sem dormir a maior parte da manhã, eu devo dizer que, literalmente, correu para não comer, porque dormir com fome que eu tinha removido tinha, mas eu precisava de algo urgente para acordar um colega que era igualzinho a mim e era um ramo americano recomendou que eu tome coque chocolate, honestamente, eu me senti péssima essa combinação, não porque eu não poderia fazer, mas ele estava certo de que esta combinação levaria a I fatal ansiedade, por isso nada melhor do que acordar como eu estava tomando uma bebida energética, então eu pensei, precisava de menos da metade de acordar, de sorte que eu tinha V220, pavimentado o volume, literalmente, quando eu ficar sem energia no ginásio geralmente levava quando temos aula de spinning, mas o modo de escalada, em ordem, como eu tinha a cura para minha letargia, porque este homem realmente estava indo dormir, ele não iria agradá-lo, não senhor, eu fui ao banheiro, Eu lavo o rosto com água gelada esfriar me porque isso não foi legal da parte de trás da cabeça para a nuca, os dados passaram-me para não cair no sono. Bem, você acha que, nada disso funcionou, não só adormeceu por quase 15 minutos, mas eu fiz o papel de jornal da minha vida.

Professor Damn! Eu não tinha 10 minutos novamente soar a sua voz sonhadora, porque o sujeito realmente tinha uma voz que acalma, mas tão delicioso sonho que eu tive, eu nunca me lembro dos meus sonhos, mas que foi divertido, porque era uma coisa louca, eu era um caçador sexy, direita e esquerda, preparando-se para invadir a toca, comia carnes de coelho e gato, não sei porquê, mas lá estava eu com um divertido olhar sádico, eu também vi os anjos de asas negras, que foi o primeiro que caiu no meu sonho, um sonho foi muito estranho e divertido que eu tinha, de repente ouvi ao longe uma voz forte, viril, claro, no meu sonho que a voz parecia vir do céu e aroma, devo dizer que a minha feromônios ficou louco, eu adorava o cheiro que filtram em meus sentidos, alguém me disse:

-Não durma ... - a voz na minha cabeça ficou mais alto, isso foi estranho, meu lindo sonho mudou, agora parecia que ele estava em um túnel, de repente senti um tremor forte. Por Kami-sama, se alguma coisa eu tenho medo são os desastres naturais, imediatamente pensou em um terremoto, porque o meu mundo desabou quando eu ouvi a voz mais alta, dizendo: "Wake up!

Primeiro foi um grito, mas um sussurro do lugar onde estamos, mas eu estava dormindo, o que ele sabia.

Em segundo lugar, foi um terremoto, mas uma pessoa não sabia que naquele momento, eu tinha colocado a mão no meu ombro para mover-se suavemente, mas minha letargia era tal que eu senti algo diferente, realmente estava dormindo.

Em terceiro lugar por insistência da loucura que ele tinha despertado de meu sonho quão maravilhoso era de se esperar, eu acordei com um sobressalto, ele se assustou com o meu grito, eu estava com medo de acordar desse jeito, eu enroscou com a cadeira, tropeçou e caiu em ele, mas não que super fashion queda eles colocaram nos filmes em que as mulheres caem em uma sensual e sexy. NÃO! ... Eu caí em cima dele de lado, ele amortecido a minha queda, mas ele definitivamente tem a pior parte de tudo isso, porque a forma e força para cair, ele machucou a perna esquerda completamente como virilha fora de sintonia que ocorreu na cabeça, uma vez que atingiu a mesa atrás dele eo pior, se não houver um pior parte de tudo isso, eu estava apavorada sobre ele, eu podia ver sua expressão de perplexidade, passando a dor mais pura.

Aquele homem, devo dizer que, naquela época eu não sabia, mas se fosse realmente bonito, que não vem ao caso, que o homem ficou completamente vermelho, não sei se a raiva, vergonha ou dor que eu estava sentindo, eu que foi o último. Uma pessoa na minha posição, ele teria ficado, iria ajudá-lo levantar-se e dar um solene pedido de desculpas, mas eu estava apavorada, congelado de medo e todas as palavras terminadas em "ada" acima dele, se não fosse por dois colegas que me ajudou a levantar, enquanto outros colegas ajudaram o homem em questão, eu não tinha se movido da minha casa, então eu ouvi a pergunta que acabou chocante quando alguém, não sei quem perguntou, em tom grave, mas alta:

- Sir Li está bem -! Que tipo de pergunta estúpida é essa?! Depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, a sério, existem pessoas que fazem perguntas estúpidas ... Um momento ... Li disse que não era possível. Talvez eu tivesse agredido um dos proprietários da empresas Li! Tinha que haver um erro, então eu pensei que Li é um nome muito comum, mas, em seguida, ouvir a população local com medo de pagar ajuda, ele se homem eu falo que eu ataquei involuntariamente, eu sabia que eu estava com dor, mas seu olhar me completamente chocada, que o homem ficou furioso comigo, o que só conseguiu balbuciar, "Sorry" em um tom entre o corte, eu acho que eu não ouvi, porque sendo endireitou e saiu da sala de conferência, à distância, ouviu o murmúrios, devo dizer que fiquei chocado, triste, com medo, de repente, um dos meus colegas disse sem pensar, e um pouco mais relaxado, mas eu sabia que ele estava lutando para conter o riso:

-De todas as pessoas no mundo, Kinomoto-sua voz nunca soou mais divertido, eu pensei que ele não disse o que ele estava pensando, mas ele cruelmente afirmar dizendo e diversão: passou a cair sobre Li Syaoran.

Eu não sei o que enfrentar posição aberta, mas o pessoal começou a rir, aliviar a tensão do momento, enquanto eu apenas pensei com medo _"estou frito"_ O que eu poderia fazer?! Mesmo que o professor me olhou com pena, eu decidi sair da oficina e eu também comecei a dor de cabeça, tentou fugir medo de encontrá-lo, a última coisa que eu queria era um bilhete para sair do seminário, mas não acho que dia é colocar pior , com um pouco de sorte eu poderia pegar um táxi, eu suspirei de alívio, pelo menos, vai passar o resto da noite para se acalmar, então pense como você se desculpar com o Sr. Li, porque afinal de contas ele era um acidente. Não acho que ser demitido por isso.

Espero que esta questão vai trazer graves consequências para mim. Internamente eu encontrei estímulo e, em seguida, para recordar a cena começaram a rir de uma forma divertida, tenho adiado efeito de certas coisas e se foi um desses, o motorista do táxi me olhou com desconfiança no espelho retrovisor, mas eu não conseguia parar de rir, só Eu disse, rindo, que eu ignorar e continuar a conduzir, não quero pensar que alguma coisa ia passar o dia de hoje ou assim eu pensava, até que o táxi parou no semáforo para alterar e, em seguida, notei um carro com vidros escuros, Eu era familiar, mas não conseguia me lembrar onde eu tinha visto ele, eu o vi pegar com o táxi que eu realmente não acho nada dele, até que ele deixou cair o vidro da janela que era paralelo ao meu, para o meu espanto o homem que tinha caído em cima foi na diagonal em direção a mim, eu realmente queria morrer e acho que até mesmo parar de respirar, literalmente, porque ele apenas olhou para mim, mas mostrou uma cobertura de gelo, como cubos que, aliás, são bons e eu gosto ... O que diabos eu estou comentando! ... Eu não pensei sobre onde foi aplicado, mas a resposta era óbvia, mas eu não podia acreditar que era realmente ele, pediu todos os santos tem ou pode ter o semáforo mudar, eu precisava sair de lá mais rápido do que uma vez, mas parecia que o universo estava contra mim, não só porque demorou a mudar a luz, mas a intensidade do olhar do homem acabou me fazendo realmente dor de cabeça.

Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas eu tenho a certeza de que na minha vida passada eu fiz algo muito ruim, por que o homem na minha frente, eu poderia jurar que, em sua cabeça, ele me xingou de minhas vidas futuras. Chegando no meu apartamento pequeno, fiz uma nota mental, mal teve a oportunidade eu iria pedir desculpas ao Sr. Li, mas nunca realmente esperava a minha vida para vê-lo novamente, se todo esse tempo eu nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecê-lo pessoalmente esperado dessa maneira. O iludidos! OH! Destino cruel ... melhor deixar o drama. Que aconteceu naquele dia.

Voltando ao momento, qual foi minha surpresa?!, Dois dias após as oficinas terminou, meu chefe que teve a graça de não comentar sobre o assunto, mentalmente agradeceu-lhe, meu chefe era extrema discreto em certas coisas, mas não contou Ele se comunicava com a gente naqueles dias o presidente da empresa não só se movem, mas também o nosso departamento de gestão de filial seria no nosso andar, e durante as semanas seguintes iria realizar uma reunião em nível de gestão com cada chefe de departamento, rezou para todos os deuses tenham ou possam ter, devo dizer que eu não estava trabalhando, em suma, ele perguntou o toque cosmos me não encontrá-lo, mas ... não, Yue teve que pedir uma vez suas férias é realmente amaldiçoado a minha sorte, nem disse que ele me disse baixinho, enquanto eu pensava que o sorriso interiormente eu não gostei nada, porque nada de bom poderia trazer aquele sorriso, dois anos de trabalhar com ele e tinha aprendido a ler suas expressões, ele sabia que algo Eu não, e eu não gosto:

-Quedas departamento responsável sabe Sakura-nenhuma posição face aberta, para me dizer: 'Seja um profissional, o que aconteceu foi um acidente ... Meu irmão sabe disso, agora vá e colocá-lo na minha ausência conscientes dos nossos resultados mensais . Tem vista para o seu temperamento, ele anda sempre mal-humorado, e por isso desde o nascimento. Desejo-lhe sorte! ...

Droga ... eu não sei que tipo de incentivo foi isso, mas as palavras de Yue foram me deixando mais nervoso do que eu, então eu percebi uma coisa ...? Cuñado! Isso não aconteceu, eo Sr. Li Yue eram leis. Acho plena expressão me traiu porque ele recomendou que eu vá primeiro ao banheiro, eu acalmar a enfrentar o 'inimigo e morrer com honra "... Sério, Yue tem que verificar as suas palavras de encorajamento. Eu não podia acreditar que meu chefe estóico esta zombando de mim, isso é demais.

Ele não era só eu tenho a dizer, porque a partir desse dia, ele notou alguns olhares em mim, eu não gostei nada, porque eu nunca tinha sido alvo de boato, mas o que aconteceu ... Eu não sei, tudo aconteceu tão rápido ... de qualquer maneira Eu não sei o que fez Tomoyo, mas arranjado meu cabelo, minha maquiagem, naturalmente, eu coloquei incenso e me ao escritório do Sr. Li andou, eu realmente senti como se estivesse indo para caperucita devorada pelo lobo. Correção, como um cordeiro prestes a ser abatidos sem piedade.

-Incentivar Sakurita, você pode. Tão bonito, meu amigo, não sei o que vai acontecer ou eu vou enfrentar, mas eu tinha que me preparar, só tinha que dar um pedido de desculpas e começar com a questão do trabalho, um clique é ouvido lá fora, antes de mim, Eriol Hiragizawa, chefe de departamento financeiro eu tirei uma foto com uma expressão tão engraçado e antes Tomoyo reivindicada por sua audácia, ele disse com um sorriso Eu sei algo que você não ... odiava muito essas expressões:

Ela precisava de um lembrete para o abate ... Kinomoto são realizadas por estas bandas ... -. Tanto para as minhas forças, porque eu estava deixando o local, a correção seria virar e fugir dessa reunião, mas não disse que a porta se abriu abruptamente on-pulando para tudo e para nossa surpresa, a correção, para minha surpresa, o mesmo lobo feroz apareceu pessoalmente, quero dizer Li Syaoran, estava enfrentando antes de nós, eu devo dizer que eu passar em branco.

OMG! Naquela época, meu pai queria, precisava mesmo de meu irmão ... o que podiam com esse lobo, mas como foi o fim da reunião, mesmo eu sei, mas se eu sobreviver eu vou te dizer.


End file.
